


A Superpowered Sun

by putthechocolatedown



Series: MonWinn Fics [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2017, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, it's pretty late lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putthechocolatedown/pseuds/putthechocolatedown
Summary: “I won the game, Winn. What’s that common colloquialism you humans say? A bet’s a bet? Ya, that’s it. A bet’s a bet, Winn, pay up.” Winn gulped at Mon-El’s proximity.************Winn and Mon-El play Nintendo.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hemsworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemsworth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Pie At All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/522232) by [kleine_aster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleine_aster/pseuds/kleine_aster). 



> Hey everyone! Here's that series I promised like 5 months ago. This fic is dedicated to Monwinn who is absolutely amazing and is the reason I ever got around to writing this.

“Come on, come on, come on!” yelled Winn as Princess Peach raced against the other characters in Mario Cart. He was almost at the finish line when a turtle shell knocked him off course and sent Princess Peach spiraling. He smashed the controller’s buttons to regain control, but it was too late. Princess Peach fell off the Rainbow Road and Winn watched in dismay as Mon-El’s character crossed the finish line, winning yet another round.

Winn turned to look at Mon-El in awe, mouth open and gaping in disbelief. Mon-El simply sent him a victorious smirk. He dropped his controller between them, and casually stretched his now free hand over Winn’s shoulder. Winn shook him off, but Mon-El began to slowly move his hand back to Winn’s shoulder.

“How are you so good at this? An hour ago you didn’t even know what Nintendo was!” accused Winn petulantly, eyeing Mon-El’s creeping hand with distaste.

Mon-El laugh out loud at Winn’s surliness and ruffled his hair affectionately, before dropping his hand a second time on Winn’s shoulder. Winn tried to shake him off again, but Mon-El held fast.

“We had a similar gaming system on Daxam,” Mon-El pursed his lips briefly in thought, “Although I do find using my hands to play slightly odd. On Daxam, hand controllers were outlawed hundreds of years ago.”

At Winn’s questioning look, Mon-El reluctantly continued, “Daxamites would beat each other with them if they lost a game, so we started using our minds to play.”

Winn looked at Mon-El incredulously. ‘Who beats each other with controllers, or at all, for a game?’ thought Winn, attempting to keep the apprehension out of face. Mon-El saw it anyway, and stared off to the side, smiling wanly.

Quietly he mumbled, “My race was not known for being gentle.” Mon-El’s hand tightened briefly on Winn’s shoulder before immediately loosening.

Sensing Mon-El’s downtrodden mood Winn tried to change the subject, perking up at a previously neglected thought.

“I can’t believe you guys used your minds to play video games! That’s so cool!”

Mon-El pondered the meaning of the word “cool” for a moment, before deciding it probably had positive connotations. Judging by the wondrous look on Winn’s face, of course.

Mon-El leaned in close to Winn’s ear and spoke in a hushed, intimate tone. “Yes, it is quite, as you humans say, cool. However, Winn, don’t think you are getting out of what you promised.”

Winn shivered at the warm air being blown into his ear, and attempted to evade the topic.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Quickly, Winn disentangled himself from Mon-El’s arm and stood up, edging away. Before he could get far though, Mon-El’s hand reached up lightening fast and pulled him back onto the couch. In a flash, Mon-El pushed the controllers onto the floor where they landed with a clatter, and toppled Winn over. Winn lay dazed, on his back now, for a few moments before he realized what was happening. Mon-El began to lever himself over Winn, one hand resting beside Winn’s head to hold his weight, the other settling lightly on his hip. Soon, they were pressed chest to hip, legs entangled. Winn almost swallowed his tongue.

Mon-El was warm, extra-terrestrially warm, and his hard muscles indented wonderfully into Winn’s more softer ones. For a moment, the two shared soft breaths before Mon-El spoke.

“I won the game Winn. What’s that common colloquialism you humans say? A bet’s a bet? Ya, that’s it. A bet’s a bet, Winn, pay up.”

Winn gulped at Mon-El’s proximity.

“I-I, bu-but,” stuttered Winn, words lost in swirling pools of blue.

“Now, now. There’s no need to deny, Winn. Pay. Up.” Mon-El’s voice was low and pseudo-threatening, though his eyes betrayed his anticipation and want. Winn licked his lips nervously, and Mon-El watched the small, pink tongue’s journey with avid interest and unconsciously mimicked the action.

Winn nodded slightly, but it was enough permission for Mon-El to press his body impossibly closer into Winn’s. Winn scrunched his eyes closed, and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Eventually, after a few long moments of nothing, Winn hesitantly opened one eye to peer at Mon-El.

Mon-El had a complicated expression on his face, one part hesitant, one part sad, and one part wanting. Before Winn could begin to decipher it, Mon-El sighed.

“You don’t have to keep the deal if you’re scared Winn.”

Shocked, Winn said nothing, and Mon-El continued on.

“I can feel you trembling. And you closed your eyes so tight, it’s like you couldn’t bear to look.” Throat tight, Mon-El moved to get up, until suddenly, Winn’s hands gripped Mon-El’s shirt in desperation.

“I’m not scared. I promise I’m not scared. I’m just,” Winn turned his head to hide his face in the cushion, “I’m just a little … nervous.”

Mon-El smiled at the adorable man in front of him, and moved to catch his eye.

“Hey, hey. There’s no need to be nervous. I know my race isn’t gentle, but don’t worry. I am.” Mon-El topped his speech off with a cheesy wink that Winn couldn’t help giggle at. Tension diffused slightly, Winn could feel the weight on his shoulders ease. This time when he nodded at Mon-El, there was no hesitation.

Mon-El leaned down, ever so slowly to give Winn the chance to change his mind. When Winn gave no indication of his previous disinclination Mon-El allowed their lips to meet. The kiss started out chaste, and gentle. Unyielding, firm lips, meeting soft, chapped ones. Their noses bumped, Winn tilted his head slightly, and everything seemed to click.

Lips moving in sync, Winn couldn’t help but think that kissing Mon-El was not unlike making out with a steamroller. His lips were a hard, unmoveable object.  
Meeting no resistance, Mon-El moved to deepen the kiss, tongue sliding against the seam of Winn’s mouth. Winn opened up gladly, but Mon-El did not lick into his mouth. Instead, gently, ever so gently, Mon-El captured Winn’s bottom lip in his mouth and sucked. Winn’s breath left his body in a rush as his head grew dizzy and fogged. He couldn’t think straight. All he could focus on was the sensation of Mon-El’s mouth on his own, and how it might feel on other places.

Eventually, Mon-El let Winn’s lip go and lifted away. Win moved to chase after him, but the hand on his hip gravitated to his chest and pushed him back down. Mon-El gave Winn a parting kiss, nothing more than a peck, before he rested his forehead up against Winn’s, breath shallow and fast. Winn could feel Mon-El’s hips thrusting imperceptibly, his muscles taught from holding back his strength, and his mouth went dry with want. He raised his hips to meet Mon-El’s thrusts, unconsciously asking and granting permission. But Mon-El just shook his head, and his hips stilled.

“Not that I wouldn’t love to Winn, but that’s not what I want from you. I want so much more,” Mon-El took in a large breath, “I like you Winn. I like you a lot. I want to be your mate.” Mon-El looked imploringly at Winn, silently begging him to agree, wishing he would say yes.

Winn stared into Mon-El’s blue, blue eyes, and replied, “Humans don’t really say mate, not unless you’re Australian, but then it takes on an entirely different meaning and–”

Realizing he was rambling, Winn cut himself off and steeled himself for what he was about to say.

“And, I like you too. I’d love to be your mate.”

Mon-El’s answering smile was as bright as the sun that powered him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone liked it! Please comment and constructive criticisms are always welcome. This fic was basically me practicing how to write a kiss scene in preparation for the sex scene I want to write (which I have no idea how to do so if you guys have any pointers for me please leave them below. There's also a part in the fic, where I talk about how kissing Mon-El is like making out with a steamroller, and I shamelessly ripped that from the fic No Pie at All. It's Superman/Batman slash and is my favourite SuperBat fic ever. So go read it. Please. But anyway, I always wondered how it would be like to kiss a superpowered being who's skin is impervious, and this fic cleared up so many things for me.  
> If you'd like, follow me on Tumblr: http://putthechocolatedown.tumblr.com/  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
